That Cat Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin meets Rath's older brother, Ultimate Rath, and falls for him. Written by guestsurprise per request of EmeraldMoonGreen. I only posted it for them.


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin, asked for this one from guestsurprise. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. Also, the nickname "Plex" is one guestsurprise came up with .**

* * *

 **That Cat Love**

Kristen was just coming back to the Grant Mansion from class when she heard laughing and roars of glee. She ran inside to see what the commotion was about when her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets! Rath was sitting there with his older brother, Ultimate Rath!

"Kristen, c'mere! Rath wants you to meet his bro!" Rath chuckled. Ultimate Rath turned around and gave Kristen a smooth grin.

"Nice to meet ya Kristen. Rath has told me so much about you. You may call me Plex if you want, since there are two Raths."

"Uh…uh…," Kristen couldn't get her words out. He was the most handsome alien she had ever seen! He had long beautiful claws and red eyes. He was whitish with red stripes and he wore black shorts with a black and red vest. Most people would probably die of fright, but Kristen thought he was truly handsome.

"What's the matter, Kristen?" Rath asked.

"I uh…I'm sorry. I'm Kristen," Kristen stuttered. Plex chuckled and then pulled her close to him in a bear hug.

"What's the matter, Plex got your tongue?" He teased as he gave her a comforting greeting. Kristen felt like she was melting in his embrace. Once he let her go, she was so thrilled that she turned around with a giggle and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm glad I got to meet you! I'm going to help Rachel make some dessert for tonight. Will you be staying for a while?" She asked shyly. Plex chuckled and leaned near her face.

"As long as you want me to…," he winked. Kristen giggled and blushed in glee and then ran out of the room. Rath then punched him in the shoulder.

"You know that Kristen is beginning to like you right?"

"Now that's impossible, bro. We just met."

"Rath doesn't think it's impossible…"

"Rath needs to calm down…Kristen is just excited because I'm a new alien," Plex chuckled. But Rath shook his head; he knew that Kristen was developing a super deep crush on Plex. A very DEEP crush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel and Kristen were making a cake. Kristen was doing everything in her power to make sure that the cake was just perfect! She had just mixed the batter to perfection when she heard Plex walk in.

"What's going on in here?" He asked happily. But this shocked Kristen so much that she spun around too fast and her cake batter splattered all over Plex and Rath. Both Appoplexians just stood in shock for a moment. Rath was slightly agitated, but Plex was laughing up a storm.

"Kristen! You know Rath hates getting wet!" Rath fussed.

"Chill, Rath! It was an accident!" Plex laughed.

"Kristen, are you alright, honey?" Rachel asked as she began to wipe some cake batter off of Kristen's face. Kristen simply looked down and quickly exited the kitchen. She was beyond embarrassed.

"Kristen, wait a minute!" Rachel called, but she was stopped by Rath. He gently put his hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Rach. We will find her," Rath said as he gave Rachel a gentle lick on her cheek, making her giggle before he and his brother left to find Kristen.

Meanwhile, Kristen was in her favorite tree watching the sunset when she felt the tree beneath her shake. She quickly looked down and gasped in terror as she saw both Appoplexian brothers climbing up the tree.

"Kristen, c'mere! Why are you running from Rath and Rath's brother!" Rath called. Suddenly, Rath stopped climbing. "Actually, Rath has another idea. Plex, you go and help Kristen and Rath will wait for you back at the mansion."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Plex!" Rath smirked as he then jumped down and ran back to the mansion at lightning speed. Plex then turned his attention back to Kristen, who was trying to find a way down.

"Kristen, where are you?" There was silence as Kristen face palmed. Now her crush was looking for her and she was also covered in cake batter.

"C'mon kid! Where are ya?!" He cooed again as he kept searching the branches for her. She was almost about to sneak down a back branch when she felt something gently grab her ankle and pull her to a muscular chest.

"Gotcha!" He chuckled. Kristen gasped and tried to get out of his grip, but he simply sat down with the squirming girl in his lap and in his grasp.

"Now stop that moving, kid! Plex isn't lettin' go, so just chill!" He laughed.

"P-Plex, please…"

"Now c'mon, tell Plex what's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah, right. Alright, have it your way! Well, while you decide, Plex is gonna have a snack," Plex smirked as he began to lick her all over her neck and face. He was licking off the cake batter, but even when he licked it all off, he still kept licking her to get her to smile.

"P-PLEX STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOP!" She squealed.

"Naw…you taste pretty good Kristen…," he teased as he then let his fangs gently nip up and down her neck. It tickled like crazy!

"P-PLEX NOOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed. He now was leaning over her and she had her hands pressed against his chest, which made her blush because he took off his vest so his vest wouldn't get in the way. Finally, he stopped his tickle assault and let her up.

"Kristen…," he cooed as he arched a curious brow. He saw her face turn a bright red and he saw why. He chuckled and put his vest back on and then gave her a quick playful kiss on her cheek, making her jump and giggle in shock. "Now, c'mon. How about getting some food and then joining me and Rath for a movie?"

"S-Sure. And Plex, I am so sorry about the cake batter. I was just trying to make you a surprise because I…uh…," Kristen stopped when she felt a gentle claw on her lips.

"Shhh…Plex knows. And don't worry Kristen. Plex thinks you're pretty cool too…for a human," he teased.

"For a human?!" Kristen gasped playfully. "That's it!"

"Bring it on, little one…" he teased again as he waved his bum in the air in a playful stance. Kristen jumped at him and once he placed her back on the ground, they began to tussle in the grass. It wasn't long before Rath came out and joined in. Kristen apologized for the cake batter but Rath knew she was sorry already. He forgave her and then the playful assault continued until it was dinner time.

Once the meal was over, Kristen sighed in happiness and blushed as she felt Plex gently rub her head in an affectionate manner. There was nothing like having a special day with her special crush.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmeraldMoonGreen, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
